Patterns
by scottishfae
Summary: What happens when two close friends collide. This story contains a BL pairing. If you do not want to read about homosexual relationships, please do not proceed.


_**Patterns **_|| _scottishfae_

**HUNTER X HUNTER **|| I do not own Hunter x Hunter nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

**NC17 **|| Oneshot, Romance, PWP

**WARNINGS** || This story contains a BL pairing. If you do not want to read about homosexual relationships, please do not proceed.

**PAIRINGS** || Killua x Gon

**SUMMARY** || What happens when two close friends collide.

**NOTES** || Sorry guys, this has been one hell of a bad year thus far. I'm posting this as an apology for the delay in the reworking of Coming Attractions, but that will be the next fanfiction project I work on, I promise.

Also - please look for my original, online novel _**One Genuine Decision**_ on Wattpad under my penname Aoife Leah. You can find a link in my profile. If you like it, please pass it on to others. Only four chapters up so far, but I'm working on it side-by-side with fandom works to keep me writing in tough times.

* * *

They fell into the hotel room gasping for breath. Both boys were covered in sweat and dirt and pumped full of adrenaline. They had fallen into a pattern since they had arrived in the tiny port town almost a week ago. The city was trying to make a name for themselves in the tourism scene and had sponsored a large festival full of rides, vendors, and games. Both Gon and Killua had agreed to work the vendors trying to find special, Hunter merchandise. Given that the covered booths were only open six to six, it left most of the night for enjoying the large carnival.

Tonight they had tried their hand at catching a greased hog. It was placed in a muddy pit to make it more difficult and neither boys were allowed to use any special abilities. Both had been way too confident going into the pen, and both were covered in mud and grease after leaving it.

"I need a shower," Gon said, catching his reflection in the large windows across from the door.

"I think we both do," Killua pointed out.

It took only an instant for things to shift between them. Gon looked at the other teen. Killua's mouth had formed a challenging smirk, his brow raised. They both knew where things would go next. Gon reached down and pulled his shirt over his head. He let it fall with a wet thud against the floor. Killua had already turned towards the bathroom, stripping as he went. Gon followed after he had untied his boots and toed them off.

The shower was already running when he walked into the small room. The curtain was half-drawn and a small puddle was forming between the bathtub and toilet. Killua, from his absence anywhere else, was already under the spray. The white-haired teen's clothes were left in a messy pile in front of the sink, which was where Gon dropped the rest of his clothes. He hopped a few times towards the shower as he pulled the last of his socks off. Once that was thrown behind him, he opened one of the shower ends and climbed in.

Killua was busy shampooing his hair. It was more obvious the grime that was caked into the light locks as opposed to Gon's. But then, his normally gravity-defying style was almost completely deflated and hanging in his face. The other boy passed Gon the shampoo and let him begin sudsing up. As soon as Killua had finished rinsing, he moved towards the back so Gon could do the same. The soap was barely clear of his body when Killua's arms wrapped around his waist and lips began to hungrily nip and suck at Gon's nape.

"Killua - can't I finish bathing first?"

"You're fine. Taste good."

He bit down hard at the apex of his shoulder and neck. Gon's knee went weak and nearly buckled; a moan forced its way out of his mouth. "Killua," he whined as he tried to stand back up.

"Stupid," the other teen teased; his voice low and gritty.

One of Killua's hands had gone from Gon's hips to the member that was already at full attention. Leaning back a little, taking into consideration that most of Gon's weight was balanced against him, Killua deftly pushed against the tap to turn off the water. "Let's get you to a bed, since you're such a spazz."

"Hey," Gon half-heartedly protested but allowed himself to be led out of the bathroom.

Still filled with adrenaline and always filled with excess hormones, the two barely made it to the bed. Normally they battled for who would be on top, but this time Gon gladly accepted the receiving end. He laid down against the pillows and sheets, watching as Killua paused to look for the lube they had hastily thrown into the bedside table the night before.

Finding it, Killua climbed on the bed and laid down half over the other teen. They smiled at each other before it turned to not-so-gentle kisses. Gon's hand went straight to Killua's wet hair. Killua, in turn, moaned into the other boy's mouth before climbing over the boy completely. They had grown quite a bit since they had first met but both were relatively similar in height. It lined them up well as Killua settled between Gon's legs. Killua reached down and grabbed both of their dicks in his hand and began to stroke. Both boys closed their eyes for a moment.

"Lube," Killua moaned.

Gon looked to his right where the lube had been left. He opened up the cap and coat his fingers with the slick liquid. Immediately he reached down and began stretching himself. Killua watched, his eyes barely half-opened, as he continued to stroke the two of them.

Both teens were breathing hard when Gon pulled his hands away. Killua was already gently thrusting into his hand in anticipation. "Ready?"

Gon nodded, not trusting his voice. Killua grabbed the lube from the bed and coated himself generously with it. He didn't wait anymore. They were past the need for foreplay. Positioning himself against Gon's entrance, he looked at the other teen carefully. He pushed in carefully until he was full seated. Killua waited only a moment before beginning to thrust in and out.

Each teen moaned out the other's name as they began to ride through their lust. "Fuck, Killua - faster."

Gon only swore during sex. It turned Killua on even more and he found himself recklessly pounding into Gon. The slap of flesh grew in intensity along with their voices.

The benefits of youth was the ability to be ready for sex at any time. The downside was neither teen could last long. Gon came first, Killua always made sure of that, but he only last a few minutes after. All that was left was their harsh breathing.

"We need another shower," Gon tried to whine but didn't have the energy.

"In the morning," Killua answered.

He found the lube and tossed it to the night stand. Taking the extra blanket folded at the foot of the bed, Killua wiped both himself and Gon off before climbing under the comforter. Gon managed to move under as well, though his body felt less solid than it ever had.

"Again tomorrow morning?" Gon asked after a jaw-cracking yawn.

"You can't still be horny," Killua teased, liking that Gon blushed despite their quick sex romp literally seconds earlier.

"Kurapika and Leorio arrive tomorrow night."

"Ah."

Killua rolled over and threw an arm over Gon's stomach. The muscles flexed under his touch. "Let's make it a double then."

Gon chuckled as adjusted into Killua's touch. It didn't take long for them to fall fast asleep.


End file.
